Guy Time
by Firebender27
Summary: Aang and Sokka have a little guy time...YAOI-M/M


It was in the middle of summer and the team was camping in a spot in the outskirts of the earth kingdom. The gang was tired and needed a rest from their daily tasks of saving the world.  
"Hey Sokka," Aang questioned.  
"Yeah?" Sokka repsonded.  
"I think we should go on a vacation. Just you and me. You know...guy time." Aang stated.  
"Sure! That sounds great! I need a vacation! This man here has been working too hard!" Sokka said with an added chuckle.

"All right Aang. Have your things packed?" Sokka asked.  
"Yup. Let's go!"  
The boys climbed onto Appa and with a quick yip yip they were on their way to a nearby lake Sokka saw on his map. It had a waterfall and a secluded spot for privacy. They landed in the area in little time.  
"Wow, look at this, Sokka! This place is great!" Aand said, ecstatic.  
"It is, isn't it? Hey, look! It's the waterfall! And it has a really cool lake! Why don't we set up camp and we can go swimming to cool off afterwards?" Sokka said with a pleasant grin.  
"Good idea, Sokka." Aang reassured.  
Aang bended a large earth dome a few yards away from the lake in case it rained and Sokka set up a fire in the center to keep it warm.  
"All right. time for the fun part and for this vacation to start!" Aang said excitedly.  
With this statement the boys proceeded to the lake. Both boys took off their shirts, revealing Aang's slim figure and Sokka's firm chiseled one. You could see Sokka's abs and a frosting of hair over his body. Next, they took off their pants, which revealed Aang's slightly hairy legs and Sokka's pretty hairy ones. Aang was wearing tight red briefs with a small bulge and Sokka was wearing his loosely wrapped loincloth with a rather large bulge.  
Aang was about to get into the water when he looked over his shoulder and saw Sokka untying his loincloth and releasing his manhood, becoming completely naked.  
"Sokka, what are you doing?!" Aang gasped, unsure of how to react to this new situation.  
"Going swimming?"  
"But-but you're naked!"  
"Yeah, haven't you ever seen another dude naked before?" Sokkka asked nonchalantly.  
"No..." Aang said embarassedly.  
Sokka then realized that he probably is clueless about sex and his body.  
"Aang, have you ever masturbated?" Sokka inquired.  
"...Masturbated?" Aang asked.  
"You know, jerked off?"  
"What's that?"  
"Well Aand, I guess it's time to teach you about being a man and what happens to your body. Take off your briefs and come over here."  
With that, Aang took off his briefs slowly. As he did, he took a good look at Sokka's grown body. He was a man now. Aand felt like a child by comparing it to his own.  
"All right, Aang. I saw you got a pretty good look at my body."  
"Um, yeah. Hehe..." Aang blushed and looked away.  
"It's all right, Aang. Don't be shy to look or ask questions. Now, first thing's first. With puberty you grow hair in all different places. You grow it on your face, under your arms, around your penis, balls, legs, and maybe your butt." Sokka stated.  
Aang took a good look. Sokka was growing a faint beard and he had quite a bit of underarm hair. He had hair on his chest and stomach and legs. He also had hair around his penis but it was nicely groomed. As Aang looked at his body, he couldn't help but notice that Sokka's penis was a lot bigger than his own.  
"So, Aang any questions so far?"  
"Yeah, um...do you have hair on your butt?"  
"Sure do!" Sokka said and he turned around, revealing his nicely toned ass with a thick frosting of hair. As turned aronud, his dick swung around and his ass cheeks jiggled up and down. Aang was wide-eyed with how nice Sokka's body was.  
Sokka turned around and saw Aang had a few sparse hairs on his face, under his arms, and on his legs. He had quite a little bit around his penis, too. He also noticed that Aang had a boner.  
"So, Aang. That's the next thing. Boners." Sokka said.  
"Why does it get so hard?"  
"Well, it happens when you become excited. You know, sexually. And you get rid of it by jerking off. That's the fun part!" Sokka exclaimed. "Sit down. I think it's time for the formal education part to be over and for us guys to have some fun!"  
With that Sokka began stroking his dick. It was 4.5 inches soft, and had a girth of 6 inches. As he stroked it, it grew into a thick rod that hung at 7.5 long and 6.5 inches thick. Aang's was 4.5 inches hard and 4.5 inches in girth.  
"Geez Sokka! Your dick is HUGE!" Aang said with appreciation.  
"Thanks, man. Yours will grow in time. It's not so small for your age anyway!"  
Sokka started to jerk off and Aang imitated the motions. Then the feelings of pleasure started to come over them. Sokka was leaking pre-cum by now and was using it as lube, rubbing it all over his cock. Aang bended water from the lake and spread it over his penis and began rubbing faster.  
"Oh Sokka...I...I think...I think I'm gonna cum!" Aang said. He blasted cum all over his chest and some landed on Sokka's body. This made Sokka react.  
"Nice shots, man. I think it's my turn now!" Sokka gasped and shot thick ropes of cum all over Aang and himself.  
"Wow, Sokka that felt so good! I'm totally enjoying this vacation!" Aang said happily.  
"Me too, bud. Let's go wash off."  
And with that, they both jumped in the lake naked and swam around. They both swam to the waterfall and started to rub the cum off of their bodies.  
"Hey Sokka...can I...um..." Aang started nervously.  
"What is it, dude?" Sokka asked.  
"Can I...wash you?" Aang finished quickly.  
"Uh, sure. That's a cool idea." Sokka responded with hesitation.  
They moved closer together and their bodies were pressed against each other. Their penises were touching, with made them both get hard. Aang reached down and grabbed Sokka's manhood and Sokka did the same to Aang. They both looked at each other and without speaking smashed their lips together in a kiss. They were now full on making out and jerking each other off, stroking the other man's meat.  
"You know, Aang, there is more things than just jerking off. Let me teach you," Sokka said.  
They both went back to camp and went into the earth dome. There, Sokka knelt down in front of Aang and looked up.  
"This is called a blowjob. It's when you suck another man's cock."  
Sokka grabbed hold of Aang's member and stroked it a few times, then licked from his boy testicles all the way up the shaft to his piss slit. Sokka expertly sucked the head and shoved Aang's penis into his mouth in one quick motion since it was small. He began bobbing his head up and down and Aang was shaking with pleasure.  
Aang released his cum into Sokka's mouth and Sokka swallowed it with pleasure.  
"Geez, this was a great vacation, Sokka!" Aang said.  
"Yeah, but it's only geting started..."


End file.
